Pardon My French
by xXxBLASTxXx
Summary: My first story, A.J./OC


Her lips closed on the bottle of vodka she was drinking mixing with the pills she took. One look at her and you knew that she was bad news. On days she wore what every goodie two shoe wore like skirts and those god damn awful vests over a blouse. But at night that' s when the true devil came out. Lies after lies she got better at it, lying. It doesn't even hurt to lie to her dear old mommy after the hell she has to put up with at home. Daddy dearest isn't ever home he's out "working" in a different town. And of course we have the older brother who chose to pack up and leave. Her lips leave the bottle and quickly found a way to a different set of lips that she smashes against her own. Their tongues battling for dominance but neither want to admit defeat. Lips smirking against her own, nipping slightly on her bottom lip exploring her mouth. She opened her eyes looking into a couple of bright blue ones reflecting her in them. Her lips curled up when she noticed who it was.

"Good to see you again Lea" he said a smirk on those oh so gorgeous lips of his.

A.J. Stryke the guy she lost everything to. He was the one and only, the one that could get her heart racing by just starring at her and the only one who she had ever trusted. The two of them went to the same college –Harvard. The two of them met at a party- fortunately it's a funny story- he was standing there with his friends –nerds- in those damn harry potter glasses and that hilarious looking bright yellow shirt. She had taken too many shots- tequila is not a friend- and could barely stand. She was walking to wards the keg, leaning against people and pushing a few of them. That was when she fell- not gracefully may I add- on him. The drink in his hand flew to his face and completely drenched him with the nasty smell of beer. She began to giggle at his face, apologizing like crazy while he told her it was ok. She began to beg him not to press charges while he stared at her like she was crazy, crazy but cute in a dumb way.

He managed to kind of change her in a way. Her bootie calls at night ended, while his nerdiness turned into hotness. The two of them was the unlikely pair. She was the heir of the worlds greatest company and of course richest. He was the son of a pianist and his mom was a baker. The both of them were very smart though she didn't really show it.

"A.J. what are you doing here?" she asked him. She hadn't seen him in 2 years.

"Looking for you"

After that night they spent everyday with each other. It was like college all over again; they would spend each hour with each other in different places. It was like they couldn't be without each other. The first week they couldn't sleep at night too many emotions were coming out leaving them sleepless. Lea got so annoyed that she called him and practically begged him to come over. At first he refused but after hearing her complain about it he changed his mind and went to her. They argued about the bed, the couch and the floor they just couldn't decide who should sleep where. Lastly Lea pushed him on the bed and curled up next to him.

Waking up in the morning with A.J. by her side like before got her in a good mood, smiling and cuddling closer to him making him tighten his grip on her waist pulling her closer to his chest. Her lips curled softly upwards and she closed her eyes slowly.

"Lea, baby wake up" he whispered softly into her ear, nipping slightly on her earlobe. She opened her eyes, making them comfortable to the sunlight. He started kissing her neck going higher up and kissing her on the lips, a soft peck. "Good morning" she groaned against his lips. She stood up going straight to the shower with him following her.

After a long refreshing shower with him standing in the same bathroom brushing his teeth. She began to dress, getting ready for her work. A.J. stopping her every time while she focused on buttoning her shirt up while he unbuttoned them. Finally she was done going to the kitchen, and started the coffee machine. "See you later" she kissed him and left the apartment going back to the office where she was the goody two shoes' that didn't do anything wrong. Hell the sad thing was that she was the boss and they were counting on her.

"Ritches" was the most popular fashion line in the whole world, the company she started on her own without her parents money. So many people wanted to work for her but so little managed. Sure the clothes were a bit risky but isn't that what life was about?

"Miss Rahway a Mister Stryke is on the phone he says that it's urgent" her assistant told her. She grabbed the phone and answered with it with a smile on her lips. " Hello?" she got an answer direct.

"Hey Lee how about lunch? I'll pick you up at 12.55" she grinned telling him yes without a second guess.

They got lunch and started talking about everything that has happened and he invited her to his friend's club. So technically everything wasn't back to normal he still refused to tell her what kind of job he had. And she refused to talk about her family like always.

Later that day she was sitting at home alone trying to figure out what to wear. She was finally meeting his so-called "friends" a couple of very unknown guys. She couldn't decide which dress she should wear a black one or a red one. Her mind was all set on the black, short, skintight dress that hugged her curves nicely.

All that there was left to do was wait for A.J. Finally the doorbell rang signaling his presence. Opening the door she came face to face with the handsomest man of them all. His eyes were practically undressing her from top to bottom. Stopping at her long legs. He licked his lips and stared into her eyes. "Ready?"


End file.
